Lo que nunca se ha contado
by Kath-2H.D
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo ha sido la vida de Bills y Whiss desde que se conocieron? ¿O para empezar como comenzó todo? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Las vivencias antes de que Bills se convirtieran en un Hakaishin? ¿Cuál fue el inicio de todo? … Si te lo has preguntado pasa a leer, que no es muy largo, solo son pequeñas historias recopiladas que te darán un buen rato.
1. El inicio de todo

**Hola a todos!**... soy Kath, Jamás había publicado algo en el fandom de DB, pero desde hace un tiempo he tenido unas ansias por escribir sobre esto, sobre la vida de Whiss, y Bills antes de que este fuese un dios de la destrucción, me parecía divertido e interesante, ya que como no se sabe casi nada de ello, podía libremente hacer mi propia versión ahora que no existe nada oficial al respecto. Ya no los aburro más, vamos con las especificaciones:

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto el anime/manga de Dragón Ball no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama sama, solo este Fic me pertenece y lo hago sin fin de lucro y solo con la mera intención de mejorar mis capacidades de escritura, por diversión y para el entretenimiento de las personas.

 **Summari:** ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo ha sido la vida de Bills y Whiss desde que se conocieron? ¿O para empezar como comenzó todo? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Las vivencias antes de que Bills se convirtieran en un Hakaishin? ¿Cuál fue el inicio de todo? … Si te lo has preguntado pasa a leer, que no es muy largo, solo son pequeñas historias recopiladas que te darán un buen rato. (Semi-AU, Ya que nadie sabe en realidad sobre la vida de los personajes antes de que Bills y Whiss hicieran aparición en dragón ball súper).

 **De: "** Kath-2H.D"

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo con el…..

 **COMIENZO….**

 _P.O.V Bills._

No es que no recuerde mucho de mi infancia, la verdad es que más que todo, inconscientemente he tratado de suprimirla, no deben existir sentimentalismos en un dios de la destrucción. Pero, en tardes como estas, cuando no tengo nada que hacer más que comer ramen, mientras lo veo entrenando a Goku y a Vegeta, no puedo evitar revivir aquel día…Ese día…ese donde comenzó todo….

Sería tonto no recordar mi vida pasada, esa amarga y cadente vida….

 _Flash Back de Bills._

Miedo.  
Eso es lo primero que recuerdo cuando pienso en aquel día, destrucción, polvo, fuego, escombros, pero sobretodo, dolor y desolación, impotencia, terror.

Todo esto, solo en una criatura, como dirían los humanos, un bebé.

Recordar como un día, madre jamás volvió, a la que nosotros llamábamos "casa", a un callejón con casas destruidas rodeándolo, casa a un hueco entre los escombros donde había una enorme caja que fungía como una especie de madriguera. Solos, bebés solos en un basurero en medio de lo que parecía ser una guerra y destrucción.

Miedo, preocupación por madre, hambre.  
Champa llorando desconsoladamente entre trapos viejos, ¿y yo? En la orilla de la caja, esperando, vigilando. Parecíamos dos gatitos asustados, sucios y hambrientos.

Y así pasaron los días, madre nunca volvió, cada vez teníamos más hambre, solo comiendo lo que bien llegaba a las orillas de nuestro callejón-hogar.

Cada vez más sucios, sería una locura salir siquiera del callejón, al poner un pie fuera, seguro morirá por alguna bola de energía que destruían la ciudad cada vez más, además el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y nuestros harapos no nos cubrían nada.

Conforme la nieve comenzó a caer, cada vez caía menos "comida" al callejón, cada vez había más frio, sin embargo la guerra no cesaba, esa seguía constante.

Cada vez más débiles, Champa ya ni siquiera lloraba más, solo se acurrucaba en una esquina de la caja hecho un ovillo, temblando y a punto de la hipotermia ¿Y yo? Sin más fuerzas para vigilar, sabía que en cualquier momento moriría por cualquier causa, mi hermano y yo sabíamos que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro inminente final.

Me acerqué a Champa, él se pegó a mí, buscando calor, y finalmente, él había dejado de temblar y de respirar también, yo ya no tenía más fuerzas, este, aquí, llegaba mi fin, comencé, lentamente a cerrar los ojos, entregándome al destino, y justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de morir, lo escuche…

 **Continuara…**

Hola de nuevo!...¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno, regular, malo, o de plano malísimo? D: 

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!** Como verán, esta historia es de dragón ball súper, así que por obvias razones la continuare en el fandom de DBS, si gustan seguir leyendo, por favor vayan a dicho fandom o pueden seleccionar mi perfil y abrir la historia que esta publicada en DBS.

Por favor, díganme si les gustó o parece una idea prometedora o que les llama la atención para seguir con esto.  
Me pueden dejar un review, son gratis y me ayudan a que yo sepa que le parece a las demás personas esta idea que he tenido. En verdad los apreciaría mucho.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización XD

 _10/0917._

" **Kath-2H.D."**


	2. El inicio de todo parte 2

**Hola a todos!**...Que tal están?  
Veo que alguien dejó un review y me alegra mucho, yo en lo personal atesoro mucho el primer review que me dejan porque siento que es la primera persona que confió en mi fic. Pero también no voy a negar que me encantan los reviews porque así sé que piensan los que leen sobre lo que escribo y siempre serán bienvenidos muchos más.

Agradecimiento especial a:  
- **Chestor** : Gracias a ti por dejar un review, me alegra que te haya interesado esta idea loca, pues mira, aquí un nuevo capítulo dedicado para ti porque acá acaba la intriga. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, Besos.

Bueno sin más ni menos los dejo con la…..  
 **Continuación….**

-Te digo que escuche algo por aquí, Una voz calmada. Pasos justo enfrente de nuestra caja, con las últimas fuerzas levante mi cabeza y con los ojos apenas entreabiertos, en mitad de la conciencia e inconciencia. Lo vi.

Una sombra acuclillada se cernía. De pronto, un disparo de energía cruzó el cielo iluminando parcialmente el rostro de este, un rostro sonriente, afable y calmado.

-No te preocupes, pequeño, te prometo que ya todo está bien.-dijo dando una sonrisa sincera, aun en calma, como si no estuviera en medio de una guerra.-Todo está bien- me susurró mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos.

Entonces, sentí que por fin estaba en un lugar seguro, cálido, que podía confiar, Lo vi por última vez. Y caí en la inconciencia.

…  
Desperté, estaba muy débil, casi inconsciente, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo, sin ruidos ensordecedores de explosiones, sin frio, solo una cálida paz.

No quería abrir los ojos, no aun, Sin embargo un golpe en mi cara me hizo abrir los ojos, y solo me encontré con un brazo encima de mi cara, tapando mí ya de por si borrosa visión, más específicamente era el brazo de Champa. Pero este seguía dormido, Abrí más los ojos y noté un fino techo iluminado por lo que parecían estrellas. También me percaté de que estaba en un cesto rodeado de cobijas calientes, justo a mi lado Champa, dormido profundamente.

De pronto escuche voces discutiendo tras la puerta del cuarto donde estaba.

-Tú lo sabes bien, Daishinkan jamás nos dejara tenerlos-dijo una voz dulce, preocupada.  
-Ya lo sé pero sabemos que tampoco podemos deshacernos de ellos, nosotros los encontramos en una guerra mundial, aquel planeta de donde los sacamos no es opción para que ellos vuelvan-dijo igual preocupado-Tenemos que idear un plan para poder conservarlos, tengo una teoría ¿sabes?, espero que eso sea suficiente para poder convencerlo y consérvalos. 

Quería seguir escuchando más, apenas y distinguía las palabras que decían, pero el sopor que sentía me estaba obligando literalmente a dormir de nuevo. No supe en que momento, ni cuando deje de escuchar las voces calmas de aquellas personas pero volví a caer en la inconciencia.

…  
Un gruñido, recuerdo que desperté por un gruñido, pero no por cualquier gruñido, sino el que sentí provenir de mi estómago producto de sentir un delicioso olor tocar mi olfato.

Definitivamente tenía hambre…  
Tanta que ese delicioso olor me despertó de aquella pesada inconciencia, arrugue el entrecejo, todavía con los ojos cerrados, me estire, bostecé, tallé mis ojos y poco a poco los fui abriendo…  
Jamás olvidare como un cumulo de emociones me golpearon de repente y por fin fui consiente de mi realidad, Empecé a sentir un terror inmenso al sentirme fuera mi hogar, en un lugar desconocido para mí, quizá en un lugar hostil, quizá por fin nos habían encontrado y nos iban a matar, me sentía amenazado, y mi postura rígida lo decía todo, estaba preparado para atacar si era necesario, pero contrario a lo que mi mente ya había creado sobre atacar a mis captores y huir de seres hostiles, lo que recibí en respuesta a mi postura defensiva fueron par de risas que me desconcertaron completamente.  
Solo atine a mirar hacia arriba, hacia ellos. No parecían ser hostiles ni agresivos, no eran de mi especie tampoco, pero podía reconocer que no tenían intenciones malas para conmigo. Relaje mi cuerpo un poco, solo un poco, por si las dudas, uno de ellos estiró la mano y esta se dirigía hacia a mí, recuerdo que me ericé por esta acción casi lo muerdo, pero el con una agilidad estupenda esquivó mi mordida y contrario a lo que creí, que me dañaría, solo recibí una caricia en mi cabeza, frotando su palma entre mis orejas, me relajé al instante, aquella caricia era estupenda, era como las que nos daba madre para poder dormir.  
-Vamos amigo, no pretenderás morder la mano que te dará de comer ¿o sí?-retiró su mano muy a mi pesar y me regaló una sonrisa sincera, vi que la otra persona también sonreía tiernamente, pero ella estaba rascándole una oreja a MI HERMANO!  
Giré completamente en dirección hacia ellos, el otro ser, le estaba acariciando la punta de la oreja a mi hermano y este solo se dejaba hacer mientras engullía glotonamente un enorme recipiente que contenía aquel delicioso aroma que me había despertado, mi hermano parecía estar muy de lo lindo.

Mi estómago volvió a gruñir…  
Los seres repentinamente volvieron su vista fija hacia mí y volvieron a reír, pero ahora más calmadamente.  
-Oh! Es cierto, has de tener hambre ¿no?-dijo aquel que me tocara la cabeza hace un momento, yo inconscientemente asentí con la cabeza, completamente desconcertado por toda la situación.

Me volvió a recostar, yo opuse al principio resistencia, pero pronto comprendí que no me iba a pasar nada, ellos no eran malos, obedecí y me deje recostar junto a champa. Bostecé, volvía a tener sueño, que novedad.

-Vados por favor pásame la porción que le pertenece a él- dijo aquel ser celeste y el segundo obedeció y sacó otro contenedor de lo que champa bebía.

-No se preocupen amigos Vados y yo los cuidaremos a partir de ahora, ¿verdad Vados?- giró la cabeza hacia ella y ella asintió dulcemente viéndonos, puso sobre mis labios lo que ahora se era un biberón con leche e inmediatamente me prendí de él, bebiendo y agarrándome mucho más el sueño.

-Por cierto amiguito, puedes llamarme Whiss- Me sonrió una última ves y todo se volvió oscuro.

 _Fin FlashBack Bills._

" _Y ese fue el día en el que comenzó todo…."_

 **Continuara….**

 **Hola!**

Mi intención con este fic no es hacer historias largas, sino cotidianas y amenas de lo que esta tras la vida de los personajes Whiss y Bills y Vados y Champa, y más sobre la vida antes de que los gatos se convirtieran en dioses.

Espero les guste y también espero un review que ya sé que leen, mi contador de visitas no miente :v vamos, no sean tímidos.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización XD

 _14/0917._

" **Kath-2H.D."**


End file.
